The present invention relates to a method for cultivating antrodia cinnamomea and a formula composition of a culture medium for cultivating antrodia cinnamomea and, more particularly, to a method and a formula composition of a culture medium using a petri dish to cultivate antrodia cinnamomea. 
Stout camphor tree is an endemic plant of Taiwan, is extremely valued, and is classified as one of protected plants. Antrodia comphorata only grows on stout camphor trees and is effective in inhibiting cancer, preventing transfer of cancer cells, and curing diseases including hepatitis B, diabetes, and high blood pressure. Antrodia cinnamomea is also effective in anti-oxidization and anti-blood clotting and in curing intestinal tract diseases. Antrodia cinnamomea has complicated ingredients. The main ingredients of antrodia cinnamomea include triterpenoids, superoxide dismutase (SOD), adenosine, and β-D-glucan. Triterpenoids are the most important ingredient and are the source of bitterness of the extract of antrodia cinnamomea. According to the current research results, the main effects of triterpenoids include improving immunity, inhibiting growth of cancer cells, inhibiting release of histamine, preventing allergy, improving liver functions, improving platelet aggregation, and reducing blood lipids. Thus, the more contents and species of triterpenoids, the more valuable in medical treatments. Experiments have proved that triterpenoids can effectively inhibit the activity of angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) to thereby reduce the blood pressure. Triterpenoids can also provide an anti-inflammation effect.
However, antrodia cinnamomea is perennial, has a strong odor of a camphor tree, and has a shape of a plate or bell. Fresh antrodia cinnamomea has an orange-red surface which turns orange or yellow as it matures. Antrodia cinnamomea only parasitizes in caves of stout camphor tress which are endemic in Taiwan and grow in mountain areas having a height of 450-2000 m above sea level. After years of exploitation, stout camphor trees are rare and have been classified as a protected species under ecological protection. In the past, artificial culture of antrodia comphorata includes planting bacteria on diced sections of a stout camphor tree and growing the bacteria through environmental control. The ripe antrodia comphorata is taken out and processed into nutritive food. People in this industry must cultivate antrodia comphorata in mass production under the vast need in the market. Due to difficulties in obtaining the stout camphor tree sections and high costs, people in this industry developed a solid fermentation method and a liquid fermentation method. In the solid fermentation method, antrodia comphorata is contained in a packaging container to proceed with culture of mycelia. The packaging container receives a culture medium including fibers, carbohydrates, and cereals. Thus, antrodia comphorata can receive ingredients similar to wild antrodia cinnamomea. The culture takes about more than 3 months. Polysaccharide and triterpenoids change due to the ingredients of the culture medium. In the liquid fermentation method, liquid fermentation is carried out in a liquid fermentation container to obtain mycelia, requiring a small period of time for culture and having a lower cost. However, the nutritive ingredients of mycelia of antrodia cinnamomea are essentially polyose which can only generate a trace of triterpenoids.
Although the above methods for cultivating antrodia comphorata by fermentation can reduce the reliance on the stout camphor tree sections, triterpenoids only has a small percentage in the fermentation product of antrodia comphorata due to the formula composition for cultivating antrodia comphorata and the cultivating techniques. It is, thus, an important issue to solve the technical problems in developing the fermentation techniques for antrodia cinnamomea. 